When the World Comes Crashing Down
by MaddiMastermind
Summary: While on a mission to stop another one of Drakken's failed plans, an unknown evil is released unto the world. Now its up to Kim and Shego, with the help of a few friends, to try to salvage what is left of the world and bring an end to evil's reign. Kigo. A/U. OCs.
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning of the End

**A/N: **One of the many stories stuck in my skull begging for release. I live in the AU Universe, in case you hadn't noticed.

_-13 years ago-_

It was a clear and cool November night a dark figure climbed over a fence and avoided the spray of the sprinklers as they made their way to the back of the house. Reaching into their pocket they pull out a smooth pebble and toss it at the second story window. Shelia lay in bed trying to fall asleep, her bedtime was nearly an hour ago but she could not seem to go to sleep. Her mind was pointlessly wondering thinking of the future. –PLINK- She sits up and looks around her room for the source of the peculiar sound. –PLINK- her head whips to the window and she can barely contain her smile. She quietly slipped from her bed and rushed to her window, the figure below lowered their hood to reveal the face of her neighbor and best friend since the third grade. Motioning the figure to wait; she swiftly went back to her bed and reached under it in search of the makeshift rope ladder they had made for just these occasions. After opening the window and climbing down she turns to face her companion. Robyn's nearly luminescent blue eyes are twinkling with mischief as she offers her hand to Shelia. "Come on, I've got the telescope all set up on the hill." Shelia feels her heartbeat triple as she takes the offered hand. "Really? This is going to be so much fun!" She proclaims smiling brightly. The two share a quiet laugh before rushing off into the distance.

* * *

-_Present Day-_

Shego sighs as she lounges on the arm chair, earnestly trying to tune out her employer's talking. Choosing to focus on sharpening the claws on her gloves instead of listening to him rant; he was bound to be interrupted soon anyway, the building of **another** death ray will not have gone unnoticed. A rumbling from the air vents is enough to prove her right. '_Of course Dr. Dimwit wouldn't be able to hear that over the sound of his own voice'_ she thinks disdainfully. Slipping her nail file into her ankle pocket she shifts her position, discreetly readying herself for the conflict to come. "SHEGO! Are you even listening to me?!" Drakken whines. "Of course not Dr. D; you haven't said anything remotely important." Shego replies tauntingly. She hears the blue man suck in a breath to whine some more but she is mercifully saved from it when the air vent clatters to the ground and a red blur gracefully lands in front of her.

"Not so fast Drakken! There is no way you're getting away with this." Kim declares as she strikes her classic hero pose. "Umm… KP, a little help here, please?" Kim glances up to see Ron hanging upside down, his pants around his ankles and resists the urge to face palm. Grabbing her laser lipstick she cuts the corner of the vent where his pants caught. Ron barely has enough time to right himself before he lands rather ungracefully on the floor of the lair. Helping him up Kim says, "Ron you and Rufus take care of the ray, I'll handle Shego." "You really think you could handle all of this Pumpkin?" Shego intrudes teasingly. "Oh I know I can." And with that Kim launches at Shego with determination. Shego ducks under her fist and counters with a kick to the ribs; Kim manages to get enough footing to spin out of the way and use her momentum as a sweeping kick. Shego vaults over the extended limb and slashes at the teen hero while in midair. She manages to successfully nick the redhead's arm, who hisses in pain before going into a defensive stance. "What's the matter, you off your game today Kimmie?" Shego taunted, enjoying the look of outrage that graced the younger woman's face. Before the woman could resume, the lair began to shake uncontrollably. Both women shifted their gazes toward Ron and Drakken who looked equally as shocked that the Death Ray boring an enormous hole in the earth. The beam flashed and slowly blinked out as the ground quaked violently. Shego's senses were going haywire so she ran toward the daft duo and snatched Dr. Drakken. Taking advantage of the teen heroes' distraction and curiosity, the tosses her boss into the hovercraft and quickly pilots them away.

"_Kim, Ron you guys have to get out of there! Whatever happened with the beam made the lair's foundation compromised. It looked like Drakken built it on some extensive catacombs. The place is coming down."_ Wade urged through the small screen of Kim's Kimmunicator. Both of the teens nod and edge away from the crater; another shockwave fully brings them to the realization that they needed to escape. **NOW**. Kim grabs Ron's hand and takes off through a set of double doors. They can hear the structure around them start to crumble as they neared the exit. The two teens make it across the threshold just before the entrance collapses. Kim shakily pulls out her Kimmunicator, licking her slightly chapped lips she begins to speak, "Wade we need a pickup, I imagine that GJ will want to be informed of what happened." The chubby genius on the screen nods and types vigorously. _"On it Kim; ETA is about 15 minutes."_ "Thanks Wade, you rock." Kim says before plopping down on the ground. _'That was way too close.'_ She chides herself while she catches her breath.

* * *

Everything in the lair is now deathly still, the earth had shuddered its last minutes after all life had left the area. No one bore witness to the events that occurred afterward. Red eyes opened slowly, blinking away the haze of slumber. The chains that had kept him imprisoned for eons had been cut, _'No…melted'_ the figure mentally corrected. A slow and twisted smirk made its way onto his face. Breathing in deeply, laughter arises from deep within his perverse soul. _'Time to finish what I started long ago, they will burn Oh yes; they will all burn.'_ His gaze drifts to the cavern's opening; the lip of it was a few hundred feet above him but he made the jump with ease. Looking around confirmed his suspicions that the world around him had changed drastically. _'No matter; this land shall soon bend to my wishes, and I shall shape it how I see fit.'_ Nodding to himself he turns his attention to the wall to his right. Focusing his energy he blows a hole out of the structure and saunters out. His eyes greedily surveying the land drinking in all the changes and sensing its corruption, _'I think it would be best to gather some disciples.'_ His first goal in mind, he sets off in the direction of the city, his mind playing different scenarios that all lead to his reign.


	2. Chapter 2- Old Wounds, New Scars

**A/N:** Tah-Dah! Chapter two is here! Sorry about the wait. School drains my creative juices.

* * *

_-10 Years Ago-_

16 year old Elizabeth Director sat in the cafeteria and looked around, her normal lunch mates were nowhere in sight and that usually meant something had happened. She was just about to skip lunch when a green backpack landed on the table. "Sorry we're late Bets; Sparks wanted to stay in shop class." Shelia said amusedly. Feeling more than seeing the mentioned person sit down beside her she turns her head and is greeted by the indignant face of her girlfriend. "I did not! I was simply making sure that we would both get the grades we deserved." Robyn scoffed before turning her attention to her brunette companion. "Hey Ellie." Betty rolls her eyes at the pet name Robyn had given her in Junior High. "Hey yourself," she responds before leaning in to properly greet her girlfriend. "Hey ladies what's up?" the annoying voice of her brother breaks the moment and Robyn leans back before their lips meet. Betty can't help but glare at Sheldon; ever since they were little he's always wanted to tag along. It only worsened after the comet hit Shelia's house, it changed her friend and girlfriend's lives. Though Robyn's changes weren't as prominent as Shelia's she was reminded every time she looked into her sweetheart's eyes. Her bright blue eyes had nearly been washed out there was an aura around her that was constantly charged like lightning. Shelia's skin had lost its lovely peach tone and was now extremely pale with green undertones; she also had the ability to produce some kind of plasma but neither she nor Robyn had come to a conclusion about that at the moment. Then there was Shelia's brothers who had also survived the meteor's impact; they had also received abilities from the radiation and next week would mark the third year of Team Go's crime fighting career. Sheldon's whining brought her back out of her reverie of recent events; looking back to the girls in question she could tell they were up to something. And the churning in her gut told her that whatever it was, it was not good.

* * *

Dr. Betty Director sighed and rubbed her temples. She had just read Kim Possible's mission report about what had occurred at Drakken's latest lair. Team Possible was doing a phenomenal job keeping most of the world's mad scientists and other nut-jobs off the streets. But as they grew older, her analysts had discovered some shocking patterns. Team Possible's performance as of late has started to mirror that of Team Go's during their adolescent years; they even had a tech genius supplying them with gadgets. Now granted Mr. Load was not a technopath like Rob-**Miss Sanders**- he was still a technological master in his own right. While the circumstances that could lead to Mr. Load going defecting were highly unlikely; there were an unsettling number of conditions that could cause young Kimberly to turn to the dark side. Those numbers have been on the rise due to her rivalry with Shego, given how often they clashed. _'I will not allow you to bring another person down with you Shego. Not when I can act before you taint them.' _Betty promised herself. Looking at her computer she flexes her fingers before they descend upon the keyboard; she could probably get to this file in her sleep because of how much she visits it. Her eye settled on the familiar profile that had been made by her top analysts.  
*********  
Name: **Robyn Sanders**  
Known Aliases: **Conduit(No longer applicable), The Architect**  
Location: **Unknown**  
Known Associates:** Shelia Gough aka **Shego**, Jack Hench, Senor Senior Senior, Senor Senior Junior, "Big Daddy" Brotherson**  
Threat Level: **Alpha-2**  
*********

Sighing Betty clicks on the link that sends her to another familiar profile and feels her blood start to boil on her veins at the sight of the green-skinned beauty.  
*********  
Name: **Shelia Gough**  
Known Aliases:** Shego**  
Location:** Unknown**  
Known Associates:** Robyn Sanders, Andrew Drakken, Jack Hench, Senor Senior Senior, Senor Senior Junior**  
Threat Level: **Alpha-2  
***********

'_You were my best friend, and you stole her away. I trusted you. And you betrayed me. I will bring you down Shego; I swear it.'_ Consumed by her anger she didn't notice the entrance of the two teens into her office, who had chosen to sit and look around awkwardly as the head of Global Justice glared at her computer monitor. Kim took the plunge and cleared her throat in hopes of gaining the older woman's attention. Fortunately or unfortunately the attempt was successful. "Kimberly, I understand that accidents happen but I cannot stress how imperative it is that we put Shego behind bars. Our scenario specialists have predicted that Shego will go to ground soon if Dr. Drakken's experiments and scheme's continue on their current path." Kim shifted in her seat, "I doubt she could just drop completely off the grid. I mean not many people, if at all, have her skin tone." Betty sighed and rubbed her forehead. "You have yet to meet Shego's partner, and I count that as a blessing. Even though they haven't actually teamed up the havoc that they could wreak would be unfathomable. If Shego were to drop off the grid that would mean that she and her associate would have ample time to plan and prepare their conquest for world domination." Ron raised his hand. Kim facepalmed, "We're not in school Ron." "Heh, oh right. Umm, if this other dude is so big and bad why have we never heard of him? I mean we should have crossed paths sometime." Dr. Director shook her head "No, **she** prefers to work in the shadows. She goes by the title The Architect. She is by all definitions an evil genius and is extremely dangerous."

* * *

Music pumped softly through a stereo filling the room with its sensuous lullaby. The music had been tuned out by the couple on the bed who were locked in a heated embrace. Unfortunately their moment was interrupted by a phone ringing. The couple separated and an apologetic smile was given, "Just hold on one second; that phone doesn't ring unless it's important…make yourself comfortable in the meantime." Slipping off the bed the young woman grumbles under her breath before hitting the green button. "You know Shelia, just because you're not getting laid doesn't mean that others aren't trying to." The holo-projection of Shego smirked. _"Oh quit your bitching Sparky, you know you're just trying to find someone just like me. Too bad you can't beat perfection."_ Robyn scoffed. "Is this why you called me? Just to cock-block? That is so rude." _"As much as I wish it was its not; Dr. Dodo purchased a lair recently-" _"What a shock!" Shego growled; _"Let me finish dammit! Now as I was saying, he bought a lair but then those teenage annoyances came along and wrecked everything, his death ray went off and made a huge crater in the ground but there seemed to be a complex cave system. Can you check it out for me? Something wasn't right about it."_ "Well, I suppose I should…your instincts are hardly ever wrong. But I'll do a sweep tomorrow; don't forget to contact me when you're done babysitting your employer. We have things to do you know?" _"Yeah, I know I just want to have a little fun before it all gets serious."_ "I didn't know a certain red headed hero changed her name to fun." Robyn stated cheekily. _"Just shut up and do the stupid sweep."_ Without waiting for a reply Shego ended the call. Chuckling Robyn turned to her command center and placed her hand on the screen. Her eyes started to shine white as she contacted a drone that was currently exploring underwater cave networks in Russia. After rewriting the drone's commands she exhaled and looked to her bedroom where the music was still pumping through the sound system a blip on one of her monitors caught her eye but she decided that could wait until tomorrow as well.

* * *

R'mej sat back in a fine leather recliner, and examined the desk in front of him. His state of serenity was opposite of what the dying survivors were feeling. Blood had flown so freely that it looked like flooring had been put in; pieces of people were unrecognizable and scattered throughout the warehouse. R'mej smirked at the memory of the men's piercing screams and pleas for mercy. This was his world now, and he was anything but merciful. He chuckled; having a base of operations was a good start. He now had somewhere to bring his disciples. He frowned as their small numbers crossed his mind. They only numbered in the 30s and could be easily overtaken as they were now…_ 'I need someone to train these people. It has to be someone strong, a general; but where to find someone that meets my requirements?'_ He rose out of the chair and paced as he pondered. As he passed by a body a nearly inaudible whimper sounded. He raised his foot and crushed the man's arm. His screams gave R'mej focus; he hefted the man up and placed his hands on either side of the thug's head. He focused his mana and ripped the man's memories from his brain. _'Perhaps something in the survivors' minds could be of use to me.'_


	3. Chapter 3- Fright Night

**A/N: **Woo, so sorry about the wait. My mind just wasn't in the right mindset to write in this universe. But, its back now and we can continue on! Oh, also there will be some mild drug use. You've been warned.

* * *

Most of the memories he had collected form those low lives were useless save for helping him understand this world and how to blend in, but there were a handful that had caught his attention. One man was worried about some faction called Global Justice. Whoever they were, with name like that they were just begging to be corrupted. Perhaps he would also be able to find his general and more disciples. Unfortunately the location of this organization was unknown to the mind he had decimated. _'No matter, I will find out. Over taking these crusaders for "justice" will be but the first step; and soon enough I will hold this world in the palm of my hand…before I crush it.'_ A sinister laugh burst of from his lips; everything was proceeding nicely, and although the pace of events could be faster, he knew that the world would be firmly within his grasp before anyone would be able to attempt to mount a defense against him. _'After all, for evil to flourish it only takes good men to do nothing.' _He stood slowly and walked over to the mirror, taking in his appearance, his horns would have to go, as well as his razor sharp teeth. Having to suppress them would drain his energies but he could not depend on his lackeys to do some of the things that needed to be done; and the more he learned the longer that list became.

* * *

Kim stretched as she woke up, the day before had been a stressful one and it felt like all of the stress had gathered right between her shoulder blades and made itself comfortable. _'Thank goodness for Saturdays.' _"Kimmie-cub, Time for breakfast!" the motherly voice of Anne Possible floated up from the lower floor of the Possible household. Before Kim could answer what looked like a remote controlled car burst through her bedroom door. Kim noticed too late that the car had some sort of slingshot welded to its roof. She had just enough time to suck in a breath before a small balloon full of ice water hit her dead in the face. "TWEEBS!" Kim shouted angrily. She stormed down the stairs and entered the living room in time to see Jim and Tim hi-fiving on the couch. The twins turned and looked at their sister whose hair was wet and matted and anger written clear on her face and burst out laughing. "We'll see how long you're laughing once I get my hands on you two!" Kim growled as she marched over to where her brothers were located. But before she could reach them her father's voice broke in, "Now Kimmie, you know better than to threaten your brothers with acts of violence." Not even looking up from his newspaper. "But dad you didn't see what they did!" Kim exclaimed in disbelief. "Your father's right bubble-butt, now leave them alone, your breakfast is getting cold." Her mother added. Kim glared at her brothers, "You two are so lucky." The twins did not dignify her thinly veiled threat with a response but instead chose to stick out their tongues. Breakfast was delicious as usual, and Kim gladly took her time, preferring the slow tasty meal of weekends over the rushed nearly tasteless meals of the weekdays. But the tranquility of Kim's weekend meal was shattered as soon as her phone started ringing. That was until Kim saw whose name was displayed on her screen. "Hey Mo," _'What's up girlfriend? G.A.P.T?'_ It took Kim a moment to decipher the message before she was able to reply. "Not that I know of, you wanna hang out or something?" _'Girl, Y.R.M.M!' _"Did you have anything in mind? Because there is this new horror movie that just came out, and I've been dying to go see it." _"Sounds like a plan girlfriend." _Kim rolled her eyes affectionately at the pet name before replying, "Spanking, wanna just meet at the theater? I kinda wanna see it at night." _"Sure girl, S.Y.T"_

Shego was bored. She was sitting in their latest lair, somewhere near the Swiss Alps, and while the view from her room was breathtaking it wasn't enough to hold her attention. Her boredom was thankfully ended when her cell rang. "Hey Sparks." _"Come to a movie with me tonight."_ "Aw, is this you finally confessing your undying love for me? I knew it." Shego replied while smirking. _"Yeah right, but seriously let's go."_ "I'm not exactly state-side right now—_"Bah, whatever. You know you hardly need a legitimate excuse to fly your jet. So come on, plus I've got a surprise for you." _Chuckling Shego replied, "Alight fine. You've convinced me."

-/A few hours later/-

When Shego finally arrived at her friends "Bachelor Pad of Nefarious Intentions" she was looking forward to relaxing. When she had turned on her cell after landing her inbox was flooded with voicemails from her employer whining about her leaving on such short notice, threats to dock her pay (threats being the key word), and the like. As she opened the door she was greeted by the sound of rock music and the smell of smoke. Making her way towards the sound of the guitar solo she spotted her friend sitting on the couch with a game controller in hand tapping furiously, with a look of absolute concentration on her face. Shego rolled her eyes at the sight as she took in Robyn's new appearance. Her hair was no longer as long as her own ebony locks, but instead she had the sides of her head shaved into some intricate design and had her dreadlocks were currently pulled into a ponytail. She had to hand it to Robyn, whatever she did with her hair it always worked. And then there were the additional piercings that she had acquired. Shego was broken from her musings when she heard Robyn trash talking her opponent. "Yeah, what then? I warned you not to write a check your skills couldn't cash." Some muffled yelling was all the Shego could make out through the headset before Robyn made a face and retorted "Oh really? Your mom didn't seem to mind; matter of fact, tell her to call me back up and I'll send your punk ass the video!" "I hope you don't kiss my mother with that mouth." Shego chimed in and interrupted Robyn's rant. Robyn's head whipped toward the sound of her voice faster than she could blink with a smile on her face. Pulling off her headset and tossing it to the side along with her controller, leaving the outraged voice without an audience. "Of course not, only the best for your mother; but hey, you trying to hit this?" Robyn queried as she pointed to the bong at the edge coffee table. "Please, with our metabolism we couldn't get drunk never mind high." Shego scoffed, thinking back to when they first discovered that disappointing fact. However Robyn grinned nonetheless, "Then what's the harm in trying? Spend some quality time with 'Haze' while I go get your surprise." Shego rolled her eyes at the nickname but decided to take Robyn up on her offer.

* * *

-/Elsewhere/-

The sun was just starting to make its slow decent passed the horizon, but that went unnoticed to the man hiding under a beautiful mahogany desk. The office door was shut and locked, and the blinds covering the frosted glass drawn tightly shut. Derek O'Connell was a rookie cop in every meaning of the word, but his colleague's experience and training did little to aid them when that man, no that **THING**, entered the Midland Texas Police Department. He could barely quell the tremors going through him as he thought about what happened.

-/15 Minutes Earlier/-

The day had been eerily silent, not a single call had been made since the beginning of Officer O'Connell's shift; which had been twenty minutes ago. And if talk around the coffee machine was true it had been that way for most of the night as well. The phones' seemingly unending silence was causing tension within the building, a nervous energy started to make itself known in some of the many officers milling about the place with their pacing and fidgeting, while others like himself were using the lull in activity as an opportunity to catch up on paperwork that they had let pile up. It wasn't as if they didn't know what was going on out there, plenty of people were patrolling the city, although he did find it odd that in a city of at least 103,000 people not a single one of them was up to no good (or at least not being caught while doing so). Derek's musings were cut short as he felt a sting jolt him back to reality, looking down he noticed that his index finger was bleeding, the culprit was a rather vicious looking stack of papers that went into detail about a particularly horrendous flashing incident.

Out of nowhere a sickly chill caresses his spine causing his hairs to stand on end. All sound on his floor has stopped aside from every officer's muted breathing. Every officer in the building has to fight off tremors as the sense of foreboding thickens, almost tangibly. Derek's fight-or-flight instincts are screaming at him to escape, to run as fast as he can for as long as he can so he can live to see another day. He faintly hears a door open and shut below him, even though he was currently on the second floor. Painfully slow and deliberate footfalls were all that could be heard; a bead of sweat rolled down the side of Derek's face as his anxiety increased exponentially. Then they burst in, crawling through the windows and each other in order to gain entrance. It was like something out of the horror novels his wife was so enamored with; with their inhumanly green glowing eyes, long jagged and chipped nails, and abnormally long limbs. But what stunned him and his fellow officers was that they recognized some of the abominations that were flooding in. Silence was swiftly replaced by shouts and gunfire, but that did little to comfort the rookie officer who quickly made his way to the office his lieutenant used.

-/Present/-

His disciples had done well, R'mej thought as he idly passed numerous officers in different stages of transformation. As he surveyed the damage that had been done a door caught his attention. He casually strolled towards the office that seemingly appeared to be untouched and reached for the knob, he was slightly surprised that the door was locked but he knew that would do little by means of stopping him. He broke down the door without much effort and it fell to the floor with a resounding bang. His eyes scanned the room with disinterest, but as he turned to leave something caught his attention. It was very faint and a little stale but he knew that scent anywhere. Someone was in the office, and they were bleeding.

* * *

-/Middleton/-

Shego slightly stumbled as she stepped up on the curb, causing both her and her companion to burst out in a fit of laughter as they entered the theatre. Now normally Shego would be wary of going out in public, especially because she was more noticeable than your average villain. However, that was not the case thanks to her tech savvy partner. On her index finger sat what looked to be a regular black band, but upon Robyn's explanation she now knew that it was a rather ingenious device that projected a predetermined holographic image, altering the wearer's appearance until it was removed. The ring came with several features that protected it from EMPs, water, and most importantly it was able to withstand a tremendous amount of heat. She was currently caught up in staring at her now peach colored hand while Robyn paid for the tickets. "Quit staring at your hand, you look high when you do that." Robyn said while looking around. Shego couldn't help the laugh that burst from her throat. "But I am. Hehehe. Stop being so paranoid and let's get some snacks." She suggested as she eyed the concession stand hungrily not noticing another pair of patrons standing in line.

Kim had met up with Monique at the entrance minutes earlier and were now in line to get snacks. "Hmm, what do you think I should get popcorn and a soda or cookie dough bites and some water?" the red head asked her companion. "You get the popcorn; I've got the sweets covered." "Spanking!" Kim exclaimed as she grinned. The sound of boisterous laughter drew their attention to a couple a few feet away laughing at something that had been previously said as they neared the snack bar. One woman in particular caught the young heroine's attention, "Shego?" she whispered in disbelief as she watched the couple's approach. However, before she could confront the woman another register opened at the other end and they changed directions. Kim's eyes narrowed at how close the two were standing and felt a sting in her gut as the woman she suspected to be her arch-nemesis turned to whisper something in her companion's ear. "KIM!" the teen jumped at the sound of her name and quickly turns to its source, who rolled her eyes when she saw she finally had her friend's attention. "Quit being a creeper and get the popcorn, the movie is gonna start soon." "I was not creeping." Kim huffed indignantly. "So were." Monique insisted, enjoying the blush that crossed her friend's face.

When Kim and Monique left the theatre they couldn't help but notice a shift in the air, but both women brushed it off by telling themselves that it was because the movie they had seen was actually quite scary. They hugged and walked to their separate cars while trying to shake off the eerie sensation. Shego and Robyn both experienced a very similar sensation when they exited the building and Robyn mumbled something about checking her network when they got to the compound. As they all slipped into Morpheus' grasp the cities surrounding Midland Texas fell into the grasp of another; one with much more sinister ambitions than giving someone the occasional nightmare.

**G.A.P.T**- Got anything planned today  
**Y.R.M.M**- You read my mind  
**S.Y.T**- See you there/then


End file.
